leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PS368
/ |title_ja=VS ダイノーズ & ジバコイル I |title_ro=VS Dainose & Jibacoil I |image=PS368.png |chapter=Diamond & Pearl |volume=33 |number=368 |location=Café Cabin Celestic Town |prev_round=Suffering Psyduck |next_round=Problematic Probopass and Mad Magnezone II }} / or Celestic and the Elder (Japanese: VS ダイノーズ & ジバコイル I VS & I or カンナギと長老 and the Elder) is the 368th round of the Pokémon Adventures manga. Plot Cynthia is greeted by her grandmother, who has been enjoying the Café Cabin's Moomoo Milk but was unable to get home due to the blockade. At this point, asks about what Cynthia's grandmother said to and about the lakes. Diamond also tries to ask, but is shouted down. Pearl is aghast that Diamond still doesn't know the consequences of butting in. Soon, the trio are inside the Café Cabin with Cynthia and her grandmother enjoying another batch of milk. While Platinum and Cynthia have a social, Diamond and Pearl practise their comedy in front of Cynthia's grandmother. After Cynthia's grandmother applauds the two comedians' performance, Platinum tells her bodyguards that according to Cynthia, the road ahead is foggy and therefore dangerous to travel on, therefore Cynthia will allow her grandmother to accompany them to Celestic Town. Before her grandmother gets ready to leave, she requests another round of comedy from Diamond and Pearl. After that, Cynthia states that she will return one Psyduck to its Trainer at Amity Square, and report to Mr. Backlot afterwards. She leaves her with her grandmother for added security. The trio thank Cynthia as she leaves, and together with her grandmother and Garchomp, begin to trek through the dense fog of northern Route 210. The fog gradually thickens to the point where Cynthia's grandmother and her fail to be spotted. Cynthia's grandmother tells the trio not to worry, as they can follow the sound her Chingling makes. However, Pearl inadvertently falls off a cliff edge. Tru, Chimler and all help Pearl get back up, and Diamond makes a joke about it. Cynthia's grandmother laughs about it but then states that the fog not only clouds the road they're walking on, but also Mt. Coronet and the three lakes. Eventually they all arrive in Celestic Town, a small town with many wooden cottages. Cynthia's grandmother shows the town center to the trio - it consists of a small shrine, and a small hole indented in the cliff behind the shrine. Suddenly, Garchomp senses something and looks around. Platinum spots three objects floating around in a circle above the town center. Garchomp then looks up, and so do the others, to see a man hovering on a Pokémon, commenting on Garchomp's independence. Garchomp then evades an attack fired by the Pokémon the man was hovering on. Diamond sees that the man wears the same emblem that the hive-minded people at Veilstone City also wore. Pearl tries checking on his Pokédex for the Pokémon being used by the man. The Pokédex does not recognize those Pokémon. Pearl eventually realizes that the same man trapped them in Mt. Coronet earlier on. Cynthia's grandmother decides to command Garchomp. It uses to push aside the man's two Pokémon. Garchomp's is then right on target at the Pokémon in command of the three flying objects seen earlier. The other Pokémon, referred to by the man as , prepares a . Pearl manages to alert Garchomp to it, and Garchomp evades, but its subsequent Hyper Beam fail to hit Magnezone. The man smirks that Mirror Shot intended to lower Garchomp's accuracy. Magnezone hovers in front of the small hole in the cliff, continuing to dodge Garchomp's blasts, and only then does Pearl realize that the hole in the cliff is getting bigger. The man hovers over on his first Pokémon, referred to as . The trio and Cynthia's grandmother hurry to stop him, but Probopass blocks their way with a . Walking into the cliff, the man gazes at the ancient wall painting inside. Major events * Cynthia goes to return the and report to Mr. Backlot, but leaves her with , , , and her grandmother. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum arrive in Celestic Town. * Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum meet Cyrus again. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Cynthia * Cyrus * Cynthia's grandmother * * s (flashback) Pokémon * ( ; 's) * (Tru/ ; 's; flashback) * (Tru/ ; 's) * (Chatler/ ; 's) * (Chimler/ ; 's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cyrus's) * (Cyrus's) * (Cynthia's grandmother's) * ( 's) * (Trainer's) * ( ; fantasy and drawing) * ( ; fantasy and drawing) * ( ; fantasy and drawing) * (drawing) * (drawing) Trivia Errors In other languages |ko= |vi = VS Jibacoil VS Dainose I - Trưởng lão của Kannagi }} de:Kapitel 368 (Pocket Monsters SPECIAL) es:PMS368 it:PS368 zh:PS368